


Rumor Says...

by radiantglorys



Series: Setleth Week [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, I wanted to have sappy seteth, Linhardt just wants to sleep and me too, Setleth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiantglorys/pseuds/radiantglorys
Summary: There is a rumor going around about Seteth and Byleth naturally has taken an interest.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Series: Setleth Week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577836
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Rumor Says...

Rumors. These sorts of things have always existed so they should be no stranger to Garreg Mach, especially when it's filled with a bunch teenagers. Rumors and gossip flooded the dining hall, the classrooms, the gardens, anywhere there was a place to gather. There was anything from trying to guess teachers ages to who was seeing who. There was of course one rumor, with no backing that nearly made Byleth choke on her food.

"The latest rumor?" Mercedes touched her index finger to her lips. "Oh, I know! I overheard some students claiming that Seteth is a dragon." she laughed into her hand. "Rather silly, isn't it?"

Byleth paused eating to catch herself before she swallowed wrong. Why were the students talking about Seteth? Okay sure she should have expected this. With his personality, protectiveness over Flayn, and no nonsense attitude she could see it. But where on earth did they get dragon from?

"But why did you want to know, Annie?" Mercedes kept talking, paying no mind to the professor next to her trying to remain non-suspicious.

"No reason, just wondered if anyone was talking about me almost blowing up the kitchen again..." she trailed off. She was getting better at cooking, that was for sure, but she still would get a bit absent minded halfway through. If she could just concentrate she would be fine.

"Oh Annie. Again? Do you need my help?"

"Nah, I got this. I think."

"Professor? Is something wrong?" Mercedes finally noticed Byleth when she was trying to cram her food down to fly out the door and find out more about this rumor.

"Hm? Nothing." and she paused, considering if it was okay to ask. "Mercedes, about that rumor. How did they get all the way to calling him a dragon?"

"Hmm I believe it started with Linhardt making a claim about how he'd heard of a rare book on dragons. It was nothing more than a book of myths, but he described the personalities of dragons as: overly protective, strict, and sensitive. It was then another student laughed and said 'Isn't that just Seteth' to which other's agreed. Somehow it's spiraled out of control though."

"How so?" Byleth asked.

"Hmm... some make claims that at night in the right light he glows green, or that his eyes become slanted when he's angry, someone even claimed to have seen him eat with his bare hands like a beast but I do believe that one came from Sylvain so I would take it with a grain of salt. Come to think of it the first to were also claims from Claude. Altogether baseless but people talk regardless."

"I see. Of course, I couldn't see Seteth as a dragon anyway." She finished the last few bites of food and started her way towards the trashcan. "I'll see you two later, I have something important to attend to." She had to immediately find out more about this from the source.

* * *

"The book on myths? Oh, I don't own it, I just heard about it. Now if you'll excuse me it's nap ti-"

Byleth grabbed the student by the shoulder, "Linhardt."

"Fiine, It was in the possession of my family but I was never able to properly get my hands on it. It's something I would often hear details about. That's the only reason I know anything about it. I'd ask why you're so curious but all this talking and listening, so tiring." He yawned.

It was very obvious she wasn't getting any more than this out of him. Why did this bother her so much? Maybe it was better to just ask the man himself instead of hunting down students for information.

"And for the record, Claude and Sylvain just like to talk. I don't think there is anything to their theories, especially not without evidence. At least this is what I believe you wanted to hear."

So he'd figured her out? Kid's too smart for his own good. If she could get this out of him on a daily basis she would be pleased but for now she is preoccupied.

"Now if you'll excuse me." he yawned once again and was gone.

"Perhaps not my best idea." She muttered.

She decided not to question either Claude or Sylvain. She could already hear their voices in her head echoing the same 'Why? Are you interested in Seteth or something?" and that is a question she would like to avoid at all costs.

* * *

Most of the day went on without a hitch. She didn't particularly hear very many students talking about the rumor, maybe they had moved onto something else. That was for the best by the end of all this she was exhausted.

She ended her day like always, entering Seteth's office to check up on him. She would bring him some tea and a snack as he had a habit of skipping meals. Setting the food down she makes her way over to seat herself.

Making herself comfortable on one of the chairs in the corner she sighed.

"What is the matter, Professor? To be sighing like that."

"Rumor chasing." she mumbled sliding further into the chair in a manner that was not at all good for her posture.

"Rumor chasing? What kind of rumor was so important that you felt a need for that? People like to talk after all. No matter what I say."

"It was about you..."

"Me? What exactly is it this time?"

This time? Just how often is this man the topic of rumors. "Well, turns out someone started a rumor that you're a dragon, and Claude and Sylvain added to it making it worse. Seems to have died down now though."

"A dragon? Absurd." he continued writing at his desk.

In a swift motion Byleth kicked her legs forward with enough force to launch herself onto her feet. She made her way to the desk, giving the green haired man a good look-over. "That so." She began to examine him at any angle she could find.

"What are you doing?" He spoke not taking his eyes off the paper.

"Seeing what's so dragon like about you." She reached her hand forward and touches his face.

"Byleth." He looks up. Sighing he begins to move her hand more towards the side of his face. "If you are so curious then I will let you in on something. The only condition, you must find it yourself."

"Find it myself, huh?" She tried to get closer but his desk, his stupid desk, is in the way. She uses her knee to climb on top of it, practically trampling his papers. Somehow magically she misses the ink well, avoiding knocking it over.

"Byleth, what on earth are you doing!?" She's creeping closer and he is no longer concentrating on his work. "You are going to fall if you do not-"

No quicker had he said that than she lost her balance and came tumbling down, forcing him to catch her. Unfortunately the weight of both of them was a bit much and the chair tipped backwards, thankfully stopped from falling over by the wall.

Catching his breath he opened his eyes and stared at the woman in his arms. "Really what were you trying to accomplish there?"

"I found it." She had mostly ignored what he just said and reached towards the side of his head where the tips of his ears poked through his hair. She stroked them lightly. "They're real."

"Of course they are real." he sighed. He hated to admit it but her touch felt really satisfying

"I like them." She smiled and pushed his hair behind his ears.

"You do?" Not that he imagined she would hate them but her to express a liking for them, it was comforting. She even smiled. He wrapped his arms around her, despite the compromising position they could be caught in. He didn't want to let go.

"You don't have to explain them right now if you don't want to. I'll wait." If it was something easy to talk about he would have told her by now.

"Thank you." He pulled her closer and rested his head in the crook of her neck. He was lost in the feeling of her gentle affection.

She places a gentle kiss on the temple of his head. Byleth has decided she can wait. There is plenty of time to learn about and discover the many sides and secrets about the man that she loves.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope my take on this prompt works. These two are dorks and I have a feeling Seteth is a huge sap so I'm going with it. I hope you enjoyed o/


End file.
